Long Term Evolution wireless communication networks rely on wireless devices to identify neighboring wireless cells. After receiving information identifying one or more neighboring cells from a wireless device, an eNodeB for the LTE network is aware of cells to which communications with the wireless device may handoff. Thus, upon the eNodeB determining that a handover is necessary, the eNodeB can perform functions to handoff communications to one of the identified cells.
Typically, to report neighboring cells to an eNodeB, a wireless device monitors for wireless cell identifiers transferred in reference signals transmitted from neighboring cells. Upon receiving an identifier, the wireless device transfers the identifier in a message to the eNodeB. Then upon receiving a subsequent identifier, the wireless device transfers the subsequent identifier in another message to the eNodeB. Thus, multiple messages and multiple instances of uplink resources are used to transfer the multiple wireless cell identifiers to the eNodeB.